My Guardian Ninja
by Celtic Neros-Sin
Summary: Naruto gets himself into big trouble. Bigger trouble than he's ever gotten into before. Ana ki covers for him. But why? 'I am your Guardian Ninja, you could say...' CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Sorry for the long wait.
1. Big Trouble

**My Guardian Ninja**

Chapter One: Big Trouble

Chapter One: Big Trouble

She helped me help myself. I did it, yet she protected me. I murdered, and she covered for me. Man, I hate the world. Okay, okay. Here's what happened. We were in the second part of the Chuunin exam. My team, squad seven, consisted of Ana-ki, Sasuke, Sakura, and myself. Yes, I know, the squads should only contain three members. However, we had an exception. Anyway, my team and I were trying to survive in the Forest of Death.

I remember it like it was yesterday. We had to protect our Heaven scroll, grab an Earth scroll from another team, and go to the tower in the center of the forest so we pass the second part of the test. Nothing new there, right? Well, our team decided to create a password, just incase another team chose to turn into one of us. The question to be asked by one of the team members was, 'If the emotion of love causes so much pain, then why does it exist?', while the password to be answered was, 'Because one cannot live without another.'.

Everyone remembered it easily. Only Sakura and Sasuke understood it. Ana-ki and I kept pondering about what it meant. All of us decided to camp for a bit. While the others slept, I kept watch. Sasuke thought it was a bad idea for me to keep watch, when Ana-ki protested to allow me the privilege. I smiled at her, while Sasuke sulked yet again. So, the others were sleeping, and I was sitting in a rather large tree watching over them.

I felt a presence behind me, and I looked down to make sure it wasn't any of my teammates. It was. Ana-ki was missing. I turn to look, and see her face. I know I was supposed to ask her the question, but... somehow... I knew it was her. She smiled and looked at me. "Aren't you going to ask for the password?" I simply replied, "If you know we have a password, you have to be who you say you are. Only our team knows we have a password." She said, "Good. As long as I know you trust me." I chuckled a bit. "So... why are you up here all of a sudden?" I asked.

She answered, "Now that my friend, is a good question." There was a slight pause. "I had a vision." Another pause. "Really? What was it about then?" I questioned after a while. "You, actually. It was about you." "Me?" "Yeah. You were... well, maybe I shouldn't say..." She turned away from me. I put my hand on her shoulder. She tensed up at first, but after a couple of seconds, she was calm. "Ana-ki, you know you can tell me anything. I mean, I am the only one you told about your visions..." "You know, your right. Okay. Well, we were walking in the forest together... The team decided to split up; you and I go one way, Sakura and Sasuke another. You felt a presence, and took out your kunai. I stopped walking when I noticed you did."

"I walked over to you, seeing nothing. I said to you, 'What's wrong, Naruto?' and you replied, 'Someone's here.'. I looked around, and still saw nothing. You took your kunai and stabbed something behind you. Blood dripped down the figures neck, revealing them once again. It was Anko, checking up upon us. You released your kunai, and she fell to the floor. You didn't know what to do. You saw Anko was dying, and you couldn't do anything. You had murdered. But, this was not intentional."

I was shocked at her vision. While she was explaining it, I closed my eyes and imagined it all happening. I was stunned. For once, I, Naruto Uzumaki, was seriously scared. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have said anything." I snapped back to reality. "No, no. Ana-ki. Don't--" She ran back to camp. I caught up with her before she could run too far, because let me tell you, that girl could run.

"Ana-ki. Stop this. I'm happy you told me. Yeah, it's somewhat scary, but don't worry about it. This is something that I have to figure out. And you're the only one that can help me with it. We have to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Come on, Ana-ki. You know you need to help. Here. Since you told me your secrets, I guess I should tell you mine. Let's wait for the others to wake up first okay?" I pleaded to her. "Fine. but let's wake them up instead. I got an idea." She started to whisper in my ear.

I nodded my head a couple times, and said occasionally, 'Uh-huh...'. At the end, I said, "Alright. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" as two shadow clones appeared. Then they said in unison, "Hengei!" One turned into Itachi, and one turned into Sasuke. "Now, here's the plan..." I said to them as they nodded. They went over to Sakura and the real Sasuke, and hovered over their bodies. The Sasuke clone went over to Sakura and kissed her. "Sasuke...? Oh my gosh! SASUKE! I LOVE YOU TOO!" She kissed the clone back as it disappeared. "What? URGH! NARUTO!" She screamed at me. I giggled. Thank _God_ Sasuke didn't wake up.

"Shhhh! Now we got to get Sasuke!" I said just above a whisper. Sakura nodded. The Itachi clone moved over to Sasuke's side, and whispered in his ear, in Itachi's voice I might add, "Awww. Brother, how can you be sleeping? I thought you wanted to kill me... Well, little brother, let me ask you this, how can you kill me if you let your guard down this easily?" Sasuke's eyes snapped open, seeing the clone of his brother. He took out his kunai, and stabbed him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the--? NARUTO!" _How does everyone know it's my clones? Jeez. Talk about racists..._ I had thought. "Sasuke, Sakura, we should split up. You guys go that way, and we'll go this way." "But why?" Sakura asked. "So, if a team comes around looking for us, they won't know which one of us has the scroll... And they won't know where the other members of our team are at that moment incase the members that encountered the other team doesn't have the scroll." What Ana-ki said was confusing, but no one asked questions after that.

As Ana-ki and I were walking together, I started to spill my secrets, as I promised. "Ana-ki... um... This is kind of hard to say, it's kind of embarrassing too... I... I..." I stopped in my tracks. Someone was here. Ana-ki continued walking. Then she stopped as well. "Naruto...? What's wrong?" "Someone's here." She didn't see anyone, she had said to me.

I took out one of my kunai's from my pocket. I felt someone behind me. I stabbed my kunai behind my neck. The invisibility jutsu the person had cast wore out because of the blood. It was Anko. I had stabbed her in the neck, and she was dying. There was nothing I could do about it. _I forgot about the vision! Crap... I'm in big trouble now..._ I thought.

**----------(End of Chapter)----------**

Japanese Terms:

**Kunai - **Throwing knife_  
_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu - **Shadow Replication  
**Chuunin - **Middle class ninja rank  
**Hengei - **Transform


	2. My Garudian Ninja

**My Guardian Ninja**

Chapter Two: My Guardian Ninja

Chapter Two: My Guardian Ninja

I backed away from Anko in fear of what might happen. "Naruto... The vision... it... came true..." Ana-ki said. "Ana-ki, run. I don't want you to get in trouble..." I trailed off. "No! I won't leave you here! You go and inform the Hokage. Don't say you did it. Please. Trust me. I know what I have to do." Ana-ki looked so serious. I just couldn't say no to her. "Alright." I said as I nodded my head and left. I knew I had to trust her, but... I don't want her to get hurt.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that Ana-ki mastered the Kage Bushin no Jutsu as well. Heh-heh... Ana-ki had one clone behind her. "Go find Naruto. Tell him I'm alright, and that I'll take the blame." She spoke to the clone as a leader would her army; giving a demanding order. "Hai." The clone said in response. "Naruto... No matter what happens, I want you to know... I love you."

**----With Me----**

I ran as fast as I could. I knew what she was going to do. But... part of me didn't want her to do it... and a tiny part of me did want her to do it. As I ran, I saw a clone of Ana-ki come towards me. I knew it was a clone because I knew Ana-ki so well. I stopped, as did she. "Nani?" I asked her. "Ana-ki says she's alright, and that she'll take the blame." "I was expecting so... Alright. I won't stop her." I replied to the clone. She bowed in response, and disappeared with a soft 'poof'. As I continued to run more, I heard a voice... But not just any voice. Ana-ki's voice. And not a clone of Ana-ki's either. It was faint, but I heard it.

"Naruto... No matter what happens, I want you to know... I love you."

I stopped in my tracks. She...she loved me! Wow... I had to tell her... how I felt. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I yelled out. One clone came by my side. "Hai, Boss?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded as we headed off in separate directions.

**----With Ana-ki----**

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered into the sky. She looked to the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her bangs shadowed them. She trembled. She knew what was to come of her, yet, she tried to hold back tears. _If only Naruto was here..._ She thought. She seen the bushes move a bit, and took out a kunai. She stood in a fighting stance and waited for the person, or whatever it was, to come out. A few moments passed, and she got tired of waiting.

The kunai was thrown, and into the bushes it went. The person jumped out with a large scream of "ITAAAAAA!" It was Naruto's voice... Or so she thought. "Who's there!" She demanded. There was a puff of smoke and the jutsu was undone. The figure popped out of the shadows. "Kiba!" "Heh-heh..." He scratched the back of his head. "What jutsu were you using?"

"Uh... I turned into Naruto to uh... see uh... AHHHH!" Ana-ki started to chase Kiba after the name Naruto as he got even more nervous. He eventually ran. She caught up to him in mere seconds. No one is faster than Ana-ki. Not even Lee. She grabbed him by the collar, leaving Akamaru on the ground. "To see what!" Now she was pissed. You don't want to get Ana-ki pissed. _Trust _me.

"Uh... T-To see you. I-I had to spy on you guys. My team's orders. S-Sorry Ana-ki. I won't do it ever again!" "You better not." She replied. Ana-ki let go of her 'death grip' and stared into the sky once more. _Naruto-kun... Where are you? _As if on cue, I popped out of no where.

"Naruto-kun!" She glomped me so hard, I disappeared with a 'poof'. She was so caught up in her thoughts of me, she forgot to see if I was a clone or not. A few seconds later, I pop out again. This time around, she was so caught up in trying to remember to check if it was really me popping out of no where, she threw a kunai at me. 'Thump' was all that was heard. "Naruto-kun!" She ran up to me. "Naruto-kun! Gomen nasi!" She tried to hug me, but I disappeared in a 'puff'.

"What...?" She whispered. Then, I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She knew it was me this time. No one could ever hold her like I do. She turned around and whispered "Naruto-kun..." I actually made three clones... Well, my one clone made two clones when it ran off. One to go to the Hokage, and the other and itself to make sure that no enemy was near Ana-ki.

I sat down and put Ana-ki in my lap. I started to stroke her hair. She leaned against my chest, with a very calm face. This time she knew it was me for sure. I held her head against my chest more, and held her fragile body close to mine. She was soon to be punished horribly, and the last thing she needed was something nerve wrecking to happen before then.

"Nee-chan..." I called her by her nickname very softly. So soft, it was only for her ears to hear. I couldn't even hear it really. She looked up at me a bit. "Naruto-kun..." She whispered back. Just as we were about to kiss, the Hokage came and ruined the moment. "Where is she?" He asked. "Anko-sensei is over there." I said as I pointed to a near by rock. "Hai." The Third answered. "Anko... what happened to you?" He muttered to himself. "Hokage-sama... I... I know what happened to her." "Really now?" I nodded. "Then what happened, Naruto?"

I paused for a moment. Dramatic effect. Eh, not really, I just decided to pause. "Ana-ki and I were searching for some other teams to get an Earth Scroll... Our team decided to split up. Anko-sensei decided to check up on us and use an invisibility jutsu. I noticed someone's presence and stabbed them in the neck. I didn't know it was Anko-sensei. Really I didn't." I bowed in sorrow. "Well, since it was only to the neck, and no vital organs were damaged, Anko is going to be okay... But as for you--" "He's lying! He didn't do it! He's trying to cover for me! I did it Hokage-sama. I did it."

"Nee-chan..." I whispered. I mean, I knew she was going to cover for me, I just didn't think she'd actually do it. She shook her head. "He tried to cover for me because he knew the consequences. But... I just can't let him take the blame. I'm sorry for his lies, Hokage-sama. Everything he said is how the story went, but _I _felt the presence, and_ I _stabbed Anko-sensei." She bowed her head.

"Okay then. As for you, Naruto, you're free to go. Ana-ki, come with me." "Hokage-sama, no! Please! Let me go with her! Please!" I pleaded. The Third shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you know the rules." "Hokage-sama! Please!" "Naruto, I'm sorry, but you _know _you can't come." I reached out a hand as they started walking. I slowly put it down as I said, "Nee-chan..." with a sad tone of voice. My eyes started tearing as I watched the Hokage take my love away.

I was about to kiss her. I was about to tell her how I feel. I was about to, but didn't. They took her away. They took her from me. And I don't think I'll ever see her again. My Guardian Ninja... How I miss you...

**---------- (End of Chapter) ----------**

Japanese Terms:

**Hokage - **Highest ninja rank; best ninja in the village.  
**-sama - **Lord/Lady (Ex: Hokage-sama Lord Hokage)  
**Nani** **- **What (In the form of a question... as in, "What?")  
**Hai - **Yes, okay, alright, ect.  
**Ita - **Ow, owch  
**Jutsu - **Technique  
**Gomen Nasi - **I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, ect.  
**Nee-chan - **Sister, girl, ect. (A respectful word for these things.) In this case, it means 'A friend that's a girl'  
**-kun - **The Japanese ending of a name that you use for your friends, or in some cases, for someone you like. (Ex: Naruto-kun)  
**-sensei - **Teacher


End file.
